A Little Animosity Goes a Long Way
by awandmkr
Summary: How does Santana fair at Coyote Ugly, while living with Rachel and Kurt in NYC? Eventual Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee so please don't sue.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Santana let out an exasperated sigh as she opened the, extremely heavy, door to the apartment, after a long night of work at the Coyote Ugly. She shook her head as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the couch, while thoughts of that night's events racing through her head, mostly about how much tequila went into her "chaser" bottle. "Such a waste," she chuckled to herself quietly.

* * *

Santana was rudely awakened by the blaring sound of her pre-set alarm; she hated it with a passion, but it was the only thing that could wake her. She groaned loudly as she turned off the horrific sound originating from her phone, before heading into the kitchen where her roommates were making lunch. "I would love if I just sleep longer than socially acceptable," the Latina muttered as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You do," Kurt quipped, "It's called Monday."

"And today is Friday, which means that means I will be getting very little sleep over the next forty-eight hours, don't mess with me Lady Hummel."

Kurt backed off, knowing full well that she meant it; however Rachel decide to push Santana further than any person of sound mind and body. "I don't see why you are complaining. You make like three-hundred dollars a night, and it's not even that hard," the tiny brunette said before taking a bite of her salad.

After hearing that Kurt's jaw was essentially unhinged. "Rachel, I love you dearly but you are so wron-"

"It's okay Kurt," Santana said calmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder as she took a sip of her coffee. "I mean Rachel has already called me a worthless stripper so this I nothing in comparison… You two should come to the bar tonight, this way Rachel can find out why they call me Ghost Pepper. Sound good Rachel?" the animosity in the young Latina's voice would be evident to anyone who could hear.

"Sounds delightful," Rachel responded with a fake smile.

* * *

As Santana walked into Coyote Ugly she heard Lil, the owner and her boss, yell "You are late Pepper!" from behind the bar.

"Sorry Lil, won't happen again," she yelled as she put her stuff in her locker for the night, before heading back behind the bar.

"Better not. Now explain, so I know you didn't violate the rules. Girlfriend make you late?"

Santana smirked, "As much as I wish I did, I don't have girlfriend."

Lil raised an eyebrow in complete disbelief, "Ghost Pepper, you are telling me that you are single with that body?" Santana nodded. "Then why were you late?" Lil asked as handed her a box of beer for her to put in the bar refrigerator.

"Diva roommate said my job was easy."

Lil again raised her eyebrow, "Please tell me you bitch-slapped her?"

Santana laughed as she opened the box and began placing beers in the fridge, "Did one better, I invited my roommates to drop in sometime tonight."

"You realize that means you will be singing tonight?"

"Yes."

Lil nodded, "Pepper you are on at eleven sharp."

"Aye-aye captain!"

* * *

"Rachel I cannot believe you insulted Santana like that. You've heard of Coyotes, they work their asses off."

"First off how much further? I'm freezing. Second, what in Barbra's name is a Coyote?"

"You don't know what a Coyote is?" Rachel shook her head. "Ever heard of Coyote Ugly?" Rachel again shook her head. "Well you are about to find out; it's over there." Kurt said pointing to the lone bar. "Oh and before I forget, Santana wanted me to remind you that here, at her job, she is Ghost Pepper, or just Pepper; she is not our roommate and friend Santana. So don't get in her way or interrupt her. Understand?" Rachel nodded.

* * *

The bar was packed and with wasn't even eleven yet. Rachel was shocked. She wasn't just shocked at the diversity of the crowd; or even that Coyote Ugly was a lot classier than she imagine; it was the fact that Santana flirting with a guy. The small brunette looked at the Kurt incredulously, "What is Santana doing?"

"Pepper," he corrected her, "Is doing her job. Now, let's go get inebriated; it's been a long week," Kurt said before pulling Rachel through the crowd and towards the bar.

When the finally reached the bar, they were greeted by non-other than there roommate, "You each get one shot one the house. Pick your poison, whiskey or tequila?"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and then responded in unison "Tequila."

Santana nodded and quickly pulled out two shot glass and poured them a drink. "I'm on in ten. Have fun you two," she said with a wink before attending to other customers.

"On three?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded "Okay. One. Two. Three." A moment later the burn of alcohol was rushing down their throats.

"So what do you think? Kurt asked as he made a gesture towards Santana.

"Who is that? Because that girl was moderately personable and then winked at me. Santana has done neither to me before… like ever."

"Because that's Pepper. Watch she'll flirt with someone right before she goes on, someone who clearly has money to spend. Then she'll do her thing, and that way she gets more tips. Oh, watch here she goes."

Rachel tried to see through the crowd, but failed. "I can't see. Tell me what happening."

"Fine. It looks like she flirting with a…girl; good maybe she can blow off some steam tonight and stop taking it out on us." Kurt quipped teasingly.

"What does she look like?"

"Well I just see the back of this woman's head to I'll gather what I can. She's tall, athletic build, short brunette hair, and she wearing a leather jacket and dark wash jeans. Santana just said something and she laughed, this is good. Oh, she's turning around, wow. Her makeup is impeccable; I think Santana just bagged her first butch-ish lesbian. Damn. Hold on I think I can get a picture," Kurt said as he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. He then proceeded to take a snapshot of the young woman. "Got it!" he screamed as he showed it to Rachel.

Rachel gazed at the picture Kurt had taken; she was everything he had said. This young woman had a prevalent masculine energy but the touches of femininity were enough to be noticeable. "Holy shit."

"I know." Kurt said as Lil got up on the bar with her mega-phone. "She's up." He said as he motioned towards Lil.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's act is brought to you by someone who is too hot to handle. Coyote Ugly's one and only Ghost Pepper!" Lil yelled through her mega-phone before pulling Santana up on the bar. "Don't fuck it up," Lil said before jumping down.

"How are you all doing tonight?!" Santana yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered in response. "Good. Now, let's get this party rocking. Hit it!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee, please don't sue.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Santana had just finished her performance of Tegan and Sara's "Closer," and the crowd was going wild. Kurt and Rachel were in awe of her performance, she worked the crowd so easily, and it was like second nature to her. Soon the crowd began shouting "Pepper! Pepper! Pepper!" loudly and boisterously over and over again. Santana smiled and bowed a little before getting down from the bar. Immediately after she poured the woman she had been flirting with a shot of whiskey. As the woman handed Santana the money for drink, Lil patted Santana on the back and said, "Nice job Pepper."

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when Santana had gotten of work, Rachel and Kurt had offered to stay and wait, but she had told them not to wait up. She had counted her tips for the night and had already made five-hundred dollars. She smiled to herself, knowing she had done well that night. The moment she walked out of Coyote Ugly she spotted the woman she had been flirting with all night, her name was Alex. Alex was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette when she spotted the young Latina, she gave her a smirk that oozed sexual confidence. "I take it you real name isn't Ghost Pepper."

Santana let out a small chuckle. "It is when I'm working," she said coy smirk.

Alex quirked an eyebrow before she asked, "So, are you working now?"

Santana paused for moment as she contemplated what she was getting into, and then smiled. "I'm Santana," she states as she outstretched her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Santana," the short haired brunette said as she shook Santana's hand. The stood there in the cold in silence for a few moments; both of them leering at each other.

"So do you want to go to your place?" Santana asked with striking confidence.

Alex dropped her cigarette on the ground, and then proceeded to stomp it out. "Let's get out of here,' she said as she linked arms with Santana.

* * *

Santana again awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm; however, this time she awoke in the naked embrace of Alex. The young Latina let out a groan; she was warm, comfy, and for fuck's sake she was in bed with a beautiful woman, she didn't want to get up.

"Do you have to go?" Santana heard Alex whisper into her ear.

"Not yet," Santana said she turned off her alarm. "But, I do have stuff I have to get done before I go back to work tonight."

"Really? Like what?" Alex hummed

Santana rolled over, to gaze upon Alex's face. She noticed that Alex had crazy sex hair, a smile, and crazy beautiful hazel eyes. "Well, I have to shower, get food in my body, do some shopping, and text my roommates so they don't assume I was abducted by aliens."

"Well, if you don't mind. I think we can almost all of those together," Alex stated with nervous smile.

"How about we take a shower together, then grab lunch, and then I'll give you my number; that way you can call me and ask me out on a date."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

It was four o'clock when Santana returned to the loft, and of course Kurt was there waiting for her, so that he could do an "Inquisition" of her night began almost immediately. "So how was she?" Kurt asked shamelessly.

"You know people think I have no shame, but then you go and ask that question Hummel. I don't even get a hello," Santana said sarcastically.

Kurt let out a loud humph, "Fine. Hello Santana. Now how was she?"

Santana rolled her lives as she laughed, "Amazing. That's all you get. Now where's the dwarf?"

"At NYADA, she's going over her dance routine. Oh, and she retracts her previous statement about your job being easy. She said, and I quote 'She was amazing.'"

Santana was shocked. "Good." Kurt nodded in agreement. "So how was the rest of your evening?'

"Fantastic. But, the real question is, are you going to see her again?"

"I imagine I will," Santana said with a blush, which resulted in Kurt squealing.

* * *

The moment Santana became a Coyote, Mondays went from her most hated day of the week to her favorite day of the week. Mondays were the only day of the week where she could act like hobo and she didn't care that Kurt and Rachel judged her for her being in her sweats practically all day. However, this Monday she didn't get to because she was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello,' Santana grumbled into the phone.

"Hey Santana, it's me Alex. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. I just woke up."

Alex giggled, "Well, I'm sorry that I woke you from you slumber."

The young Latina smiled, "It's fine. What do you need?"

"Well I remember you telling me that Mondays are you night off, so I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight with me. What do you think?

"It sounds like you are asking me out on a date."

"I am."

"I'm in. When and where should we meet?"

"How about outside my place at eight? Is that doable?"

"Yeah it is. I'll see you ate eight Alex."

"I'll see then," Santana head Alex say before she hung up the phone. She laid in bed for a few moments just staring at the ceiling, as she realized that she was about to go out with someone since she and Brittany ended their relationship; that two time thing with Quinn was just sex, so that didn't count. It was weird. She let out an exasperated sigh before getting out of bed and heading towards the shower.

* * *

Santana had just finished making herself lunch, when Rachel and Kurt returned from classes that day. "Hello Santana!" Rachel projected loudly in her typical diva like manner as she entered the apartment.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Why I do declare," she stated in her best Scarlett O'Hara voce, "A diva has entered the apartment." Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and Santana a glare. The young Latina shrugged her shoulders, and then proceed to say, in her normal voice, "Serves you right. Now I'm going to enjoy my lunch in peace; and then later I will be getting ready for my date."

"Wait. You have a date? Who is it?"

"The young woman for Coyote Ugly on Friday, you know the hot one."

"Wait, you already had sex with her?" Santana nodded. "When?"

"To be precise, early Saturday morning, not that it's any of your business."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rachel," Kurt said with a condescending sigh, "Santana likes her privacy, you should respect that."

"I just wished she would treat me like her friend," Rachel stated annoyingly, whilst Santana continued to eat her lunch.

"For fuck's sake Rachel! Santana is treating you like her friend. She's not harming you in any shape or form!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. As a result Rachel began to cry and ran off to her room, and Kurt followed her to apologized and calm her down.

"Fucking divas," Santana quietly muttered under breathe.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


End file.
